Here We Are
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: 3rd Installment. Eirc and Hermione go to Sookie to explain their relationship


Third installment from the Ipod Shuffle challenge.

Own Nothing

3. True Blood Eric/ Hermione

* * *

Hermione and Eric sat down on the couch, watching as Sookie paced back and forth. Bill Compton was leaning against the doorway, Jessica and Tara on the chair across from them and Jason was standing by the window. Hermione could see that he was to angry to speak.

"How the hell did you two meet anyway?" Sookie yelled, stopping only for brief seconds to yell at her cousin. "I mean, Hermione I know you have this whole thing on helping other magical creatures But he's a vampire, and besides that he's Eric." She said the last part like it was gross.

"You know Godric?" Hermione piped up, catching Bill's attention. Godric was Eric's Maker. "He introduced us. Said we would have a lot in common."

"A lot in common?" Sookie stopped pacing, she looked back at Bill in disbelief but he just shrugged.

"We did not know at the time that it would you and your family's magical blood. I apologize for the inconvenience of it. But it has already been dealt with."

"It has already been dealt with?" Jason yelled, his angry coming off of him. "You're screwing my baby cousin?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, catching Sookie's look. "Don't you dare roll your eyes Hermione Jane Granger."

Hermione sighed, standing up, she grabbed Sookie's hands and squeezed them. "Look, Sookie I know you and Jason care a lot for me. But you two have to let me make my own mistakes."

Only her, Jessica and Bill's ears picked up Eric low mutter. "I am not a mistake." Bill smirked at how uncomfortable 1,000 year old Vampire looked.

"It's not like we're getting married and rushing to have kids or anything." Hermione stated.

"Better not be!" Jason shouted, causing Jessica to flinch at his harsh tone.

"Stop it! Just stop it." Hermione let go of Sookie's hands, stepping back. "Okay, this is enough. Look, I know you both lost your parents in an accident. And I lost mine to. And you two just want to protect me, but my parents didn't die." Hermione stopped, she had told everyone that they had, it was just easier to explain.

"What happened?" Jason asked, his voice is much calmer.

"The Second Wizardry War was starting and I couldn't have them get hurt. So I erased every single memory about me. They don't know who I am, and I can't take away their new life to live in my war torn one." She looked down at Eric, seeing eyes soften as he could feel her pain. She looked back up at Sookie. "Eric and I have that in common, we've been in the midst of battle, he knows the after effects, he knows what I'm going through."

"What if what ever you're going through, goes away?" Jason asked.

"It won't." Everyone turned to Bill, hearing him speak for the first time in the evening. "The battle stays with you, even long after death for ones like me and Eric. The nightmares hit you every night, I understand."

Eric nodded in his appreciation, standing up and grabbing Hermione's hand, giving it a squeeze. Hermione smiled up at him. "We came here tonight to get your approval. We don't need it, but it would be nice to have it."

"You really do love him?" Jason asked, stepping next to Sookie. "Like Sookie loves Bill?" Hermione nodded. "And do you love her? Do you return the favor?" He asked Eric.

"Yes." He stated, catching everyone off guard, not one person expecting him to admit his feelings, not even Hermione.

"Okay." Jason whispered. "Okay then." He went and sat down next to Tara and Jessica.

"Sookie?" Hermione asked, waiting for her cousin's reply.

Sookie reached over and cupped Hermione's face gently with her hand and closed her eyes, as if waiting for something. Hermione knew she was trying to read her mind, being the only living being who could hide it from her. She let a memory slip through so Sookie could see. "You were tortured." Sookie stepped back in shock, Jason's eye widened.

"That's what war is like." Hermione whispered.

"And you're with Eric to make yourself feel safe again." Sookie whispered.

"Selfish, I know." Hermione whispered as Eric let go of her hand and wrapped the arm around her waist.

"That's sweet." Sookie smiled, hugging her cousin around the shoulders. Pulling away she looked around. "Okay, so who's hungry?"


End file.
